A Never Ending Dream
by edward elric's wife
Summary: He put his cold lips to my throat one more time I felt a warm presence in my body.The warm feeling soon turned into burning I wanted to scream cry out in agony but I couldn't.There i sat slowly and painfuly becoming a creature of the night.hope u like it!
1. Chapta uno

**AN: **this is my first Twilight fan fiction, just to let yall know im twelve years old and i have no experience with romance so im just going off what i've seen in movies and what ive read in fanfictions. i hope you like it!

A Never ending Dream

He put his cold lips to my throat one more time, I felt a warm presence in my body. The warm feeling soon turned into burning, I wanted to scream, cry out in agony, but I couldn't, the tears wouldn't come . I felt my body being lifted up by strong, icy arms. The pain was unbearable, I wanted to bury my head in Edward's arms and cry. There I sat with Edward, slowly and painfully becoming a creature of the night.

"I'm sorry..."Edward said seeing the pain in my eyes," I shouldn't have done this to you..."

The look on his face put me in more pain, his beautiful face was dark and cold, his fist curled in balls." Its not your fault, I wanted this. You did nothing wrong, now we can be happy together forever..."I said trying to comfort him though the pained expression on my face probably wasn't convincing. There I sat in silence in the silver Volvo with the love of my life.

The pain was starting to fade, and Edward obviously took notice." Would you like to go back inside?"

I looked at him like he was crazy," There is no way I'm going to dance with a broken leg again, we would probably look like two retarded penguins!"

Edward Chuckled," You're probably right should I take you home or should we go somewhere else?"

I suddenly felt hungry, I clutched my stomach. Ed ward took awhile to realize what was going on,"Crap! I can't take you hunting right now!" Edward said punching the dash board," And I can't take you home because of Charlie! We're going to my house, you can wait there while I hunt for you. Charlie would ask questions if you came home muddy."

"Thank you...But when I get home, what if I attack Charlie?!"

"I Don't Know...you could say you were going to sleep over at Jessica's house...**DAMN IT **! I should have thought about this!"

"I'll just feed tonight, come home late and wait in my room until Charlie leaves. While he's gone you can help me control my urges."

He sighed," Okay, lets go to my house..."

It was a quiet drive, I sat with my legs pulled up to my chest trying to take my mind off the hunger, we were there earlier than i expected. I staggered out of the car but quickly regained my balance. I walked inside with Edward, Esme and Carlisle were downstairs to greet us when we stepped inside.

Esme quickly took notice, "Oh dear lord...Bella...Edward, you..."

I stopped her before she could say anything else," I asked him to Esme, he did nothing wrong, i wanted this."

"I took her here because i need to get her some animal blood," Edward explained, he turned to me," I promise I won't be gone long." He kissed my forehead and left the house.

**AN:** MWUHAHAHAHA!!! ISH TEH CLIFFIE OF DOOM!!!!!! jk, please reveiw! tell me about any improvements you think there should be


	2. Chapta Dos

**AN:** sorry didn't really say much in the first chapter! i forgot to put a disclaimer authors note and such! well, i have to apologize for the length of this chapter and the first chapter! i wish i wrote more but i got stuck. well...here it is!

**Disclaimer-** i do not own Twilight if i did Bella would be a vamp right now. and it would probably suck...

A Neverending Dream

The Cullen's and I sat on the couch in silence. Esme kept apologizing until it just got really annoying , I think she noticed because she stopped after awhile. I was thankful for the silence it was comforting, but I still got the urges. It felt like forever for Edward to Get home. I was beginning to worry right when he got back. I went outside over to the Volvo, there I saw the body of a deer. I ran over as fast as I could . I bent over the deer and sucked its blood dry, I felt so much better after my thirst was quenched. I now thought I understood what Edward felt like, but I was far from it.

I walked back to Edward, he put a comforting arm around me. We walked to the car an he started the engine, for a while we just sat there in silence, not even looking at each other. I was looking out the window when the car started to move. When we got to Charlie's he asked me if I wanted him to stay over. I knew he would anyway but I still said yes, I had to have something to do while I was waiting for morning. Woohoo... a whole summer of sleepless nights... the worst part of being a vampire, well, so far.

Edward walked me to the door and kissed me good night. I could feel him watching me as I talked to Charlie. I said goodnight, after he asked me the standard questions such as, "how did things go?" "did you have fun?" That kind of stuff. I went upstairs to the bathroom, and stared into the mirror. I couldn't believe what I was staring at, the face was beautiful. Snow white skin, perfect, long dark hair the color of ravens feathers, the golden brown eyes, the features were to perfect, it couldn't be real, there is no way this could possibly be me! I touched the face in the mirror, its hand touched mine, there is no way that this piece of art could be me. I broke out of my trance when I heard some one enter my room, it startled me at first, I had forgotten that I now had sharper hearing.

I ignored it knowing that he would still be there when I got out. I turned on the water and waited for it to get hot, as I waited I looked back into the mirror. My spiral curls were wilting, but somehow they still looked beautiful. Before I could get entranced again, I turned back to the shower and tested the temperature. It was hot against my icy skin, and yet it was still soothing. I stepped in, the hot water burned my skin a little, but it felt good against my tense muscles. As the water beat against my bare back I felt as if all my worries were being washed away, like everything that day had never happened. I don't know how long I was in the shower but it was long enough for it to turn cold. I stepped out and dried off, I was glad that the mirror was fogged up, I didn't want to become like Rosalie.

I picked my warm robe of the rack and quietly slipped into my room with amazing speed. "I guess I still have to get used to my new power," I thought to myself. I saw Edward sitting on my bed, head in his hands.

"I can't believe I did this to you, I just stole your life like that, I turned you into a monster…..just like me….." Edward moaned.

"Don't say that!!!! It was my choice, I'm the one that asked you to change me I wanted this so we could finally be together!" I snapped, sick of the conversation.

Edward seemed to brighten up for a moment, having an idea. " Bella, lets go somewhere just you and me! We can go to New York, Las Vegas, who cares about the sun!" Edward jumped with excitement.

"w-w-w-what! What are you talking about!?" I flustered turning about 10 different shades of red

"c'mon we can get married start a new life, just us!" he said breathing a sweet scent.

" Edward…I'm sorry, I just can't leave everything behind like that…understand that I would love to do that, but I just can't disappear!"

"okay, I see your point, bust just…just promise me after we graduate it'll just be you and me."

"I promise, let's seal it with a kiss just to make sure i don't go back on my word!"

"yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen…" he whispered in my ear, getting closer each second, with that our lips met, his perfect lips against mine. It started to get more intense, Edward and I fell on the bed, I couldn't help but think that we were in heaven. I broke away softly, Edward flashed my favorite crooked smile, "the best thing about being a vampire is not having to some up for air." I playfully punched him in the arm and he pulled me in again….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINOTHINGINAPROPRIATEHAPPENSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning…….

It felt weird not being able to sleep, me and Edward just sat in each others arms the whole night , he was explaining how the whole vampire thing worked. Now it was time to get ready for school, belch, after the most amazing night of my life I have to go back THERE . I looked in the mirror, I have to say I thought my overall appearance looked pretty good. My hair was longer than it used to be, my eyes shined now instead of their old dull look. I knew I would never have to worry about grey hair or acne again. I put my hair up I n its usual pony tail and went downstairs.

I flicked my wrist and the light came on instantly. Lat night Edward and I got bored so we decided to find out what my power was, we went all around town and did everything we could think of. That's when I had a sneezing fit, whenever I sneezed, the lights flicked on and off. I smiled at the memory, I was a light bender, I had elemental power, AND I could kick Edward's fine but all the way to Texas!(w00t! I live in Texas!)

I still didn't understand my power all to well but it could do some fricking awesome stuff.


End file.
